Family Guy
Family Guy is an American adult cartoon produced by Fox. Due to network regulations certain scenes were cut from the original Fox broadcast, some of these scenes were added back into the episodes on other networks and all of the DVD's are uncensored. Sense Freeform has started airing the series certain episodes have been skipped due to anti sematic jokes which involves Mickey Mouse/Disney. Censorship USA Censorship Freeform Season Sixteen *Episode 3 #This episode was banned on Freeform due to anti sematic jokes which involves Mickey Mouse/Disney. Fox Season Four *Episode 6 #The scene where Brian says "Yeah! In your fucking face, fuckwad!" The word "fuckwad" was bleeped out. *Episode 9 # The gag with the CBS asiantown logo was cut. (Adult Swim has it uncensored) *Episode 10 #The scene where Stewie says "Fuck you, that's who works here!" The word "Fuck" was bleeped out. *Episode 11 #The scene where James Woods says "You fucker!" was cut. *Episode 15 #The scene where Peter says "Who gives a shit." The word "shit" was bleeped out. *Episode 16 #The scene where Quagmire is talking his sex adventures and illustrating it with a lot of wild gestures was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version the scene goes back to Peter and Stewie instead of showing Quagmire making the wild gestures. *Episode 17 #The scene where Steven says "Fuck you!" The word "Fuck" was bleeped out. *Episode 18 #The scene where Stewie says "Uh, yeah. Nothing says 'Eat up' like a bleeding, half-naked Jew nailed to a piece of wood." was cut. (Adult Swim has it uncensored) *Episode 20 #The scene that shows Lois sticking up her middle finger was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version it was blurred. (Adult Swim has it uncensored) *Episode 21 #The scene where Cleveland says "Hey Quagmire, is that a banana in your pocket or a erection in your pocket?" The word "erection" was bleeped out. (Adult swim has it uncensored) *Episode 23 #The scene that shows Brian and Stewie walking in to see Peter and Lois lying on the coach nude was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version they are wearing underwear. (Adult Swim has it uncensored and all the other scenes with Peter and Lois nude) #The scene that shows a close up on Lois was cut. (possibly due to showing too much cleavage.) #The scene that shows Brian and Stewie slowly backing out of the room was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version Peter and Lois are wearing underwear. #The scene that shows a close up on Peter and Lois was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version they are wearing underwear. #The scene that shows Quagmire appearing over Peter and Lois was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version they are wearing underwear. *Episode 24 #The scene that shows another one of Peter's books "Catcher in the eye" was cut. *Episode 26 #The scene that shows Brian touching Peter's crouch was shortened. #The scene where Peter tries to distract Chris from the lightning is cut due to time. #The scene where Herbert asks the tree if he is giving or receiving was cut. #The scene where Peter says "You're so fucking funny! You're so...goddamn you for being so funny!" The words "fucking" and "goddamn" were bleeped out. Season Five *Episode 1 #The scene where Lois says "Fucking idiot" The word "Fucking" was bleeped out. #The scene with Peter taking Stewie for Lois was shortened. *Episode 4 #The scene where Lois says "Now the marines, those are the men you want to fuck!" The word "fuck" was bleeped out. *Episode 5 #The scene where Stewie says "Is she retarded?" it was changed to "Are her parents brother and sister?" #The scene where Stewie says "It's like she's fucking five!" The word "fucking" was bleeped out. *Episode 6 #The scene where Peter says "I, too, will be abstinent. I'll be as untouched as the turn signal in an Asian woman's car." was replaced with a scene of Peter mispronouncing the word "abstinent". (Adult Swim has the original scene) #The scene that shows a confused woman was cut. (Adult Swim has it uncensored) #The scene where Peter says "Grimace is Ronald MacDonald's retarded friend." it was changed to "Grimace is Ronald MacDonald's autistic friend." (Adult Swim has the original line) #The scene where Peter says "Yeah, it's been on my penis!" it was changed to "Yeah, it's on my crotch!" (Adult Swim has the original line) #The scene that shows Peter on Lois's head was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version he is on lying on the floor. (Adult Swim has the original scene) #The scene where Lois says "What are you doing? What the hell, what are you doing? Peter!" it was changed to "Peter, wait...Peter, what are you doing in my ear? Get off of me!" (Adult Swim has the original line) #The scene where the Tooth Fairly says "Ah, fuck yeah!" The word "fuck" was bleeped out. *Episode 8 #The entire episode is uncensored on Adult Swim. #The scene where Stewie says "FYI, the carpet matches the drapes, in color and quantity. You ever see a blacksmith’s apron?" it was changed to "FYI, the carpet matches the drapes, in color and length." #The scene where Brian says "You started giving handjobs when you were 12." it was changed to "You started putting out when you were 12." #The scene where Brian says "Masturbate. We're gonna masturbate together!" it was changed to "That's it, that's what we're gonna do together." #The scene where Brian says "This morning she made me eat her hair pie..." it was changed to "This morning she made me eat the hair in her pie..." #The scene where Peter says "You're doing the same thing that Mia Farrow did to that chinaman that Woody Allen brought home from the circus." it was changed to "You're doing the same thing that Mia Farrow did to that "oriental guy"that Woody Allen brought home from the circus." *Episode 9 #The scene where Stewie says "Get out of the fucking car, get out of the fucking car right now, man!" The word "fucking" was bleeped out. #The scene where Stewie says "Get out of the fucking car! Do it, do it!" The word "fucking" was bleeped out. #The scene where Stewie says "I'll fucking kill you! Get out of the fucking car!" Both uses of the word "fucking" were bleeped out. *Episode 10 #The scene where Brian says "What the fuck?" The word "fuck" was bleeped out. #The scene where Stewie says "Let me fucking think!" The word "fucking" was bleeped out. *Episode 11 #The scene where Quagmire says "Goddamn it! Come on, come on! Shit, shit, shit! Come on, Glenn, come on! Get your head in the goddamn game!" The words "God" and "shit" were bleeped out. #The scene where Brian says "My god, look at you." was cut. #The scene where Stewie says "Oh, look at my complexion, Brian. I am hot. I'll be getting more sex than that Wisconsin nymphomaniac who used to live upstairs." was cut. #The line "Oh god, oh god! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Crap, crap, craaap!" was cut. #The scene that shows Stewie kneeling on the floor with lotion on his face was cut. #The scene where Dick Chaney says "Go fuck yourself! Go fuck yourself! Go fuck yourself!" The words "fuck" were bleeped out. *Episode 12 #The scene that shows the husband beating up his wife was shortened. In the uncensored version he hits her four times in the Fox version he hits her twice. #The scene that shows Peter nude was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version it was pixelated. #The scene where Quagmire says "Please exercise caution when standing up, as the contents of your vagina may have shifted during coitus." it was changed to "Please exercise caution when standing up, as the contents of your panties may have shifted during coitus." #The line "Who else but Quagmire?" was cut. #The line "He's Quagmire, Quagmire...you never really know what he's gonna do next." was cut. #The scene where Quagmire says "Giggitygiggity, let's have sex!" was cut. #The scene that shows a shot of a funeral was cut. #The scene where the Priest says "Let us forever remember this beautiful young woman, taken from us in the bloom of youth, yet as unspoiled as when she was born." was cut. #The scene that shows Quagmire jumping out of the coffin half-naked was cut. #The scene where Quagmire says "Giggity Giggity Giggity Goo." was cut. #The line "You know, I've got a 13-inch penis..." it was changed to "You know, I've got a 13-inch member..." *Episode 13 #The episode is uncensored on Adult Swim minus one bleeping of the f-word. #The scene where Peter says "Boy, that guy is really horny, isn't he?" was cut. (Adult Swim has the line intact) #The scene where Roy Scheider says "It's not really about pushing as much as just relaxing and letting your body do what it does naturally." it was changed to "It's all about relaxing and letting your body do what it does naturally." #The scene that shows Roy Schieder pulling down his pants getting ready to sit on the toilet was cut. #The scene that shows Stewie and Brian sitting on the coach was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version the pooping sound effect coming from the bathroom was muted. #The scene where Roy Schieder says "Now here's Susan Saint James to help me wipe" was changed to "Now here's Susan Saint James to powder my ass" #The scene where Bill Clinton says "Hey, you up for a little NAFTA?" was cut. (Adult Swim has it) #The scene where Lois says "What is that?" was cut. (Adult Swim has it) #The scene where Bill Clinton says "Nother afternoon fucking that ass." was cut. (Adult Swim bleeps the word fucking instead) #The scene that shows Bill Clinton laughing while he is in bed with Lois was replaced with Bill Clinton asking for Lois to hand him his cigar. (Adult Swim has the original scene) #The scene where Lois says "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" was cut. #\ # #The scene where Bill Clinton says "Well, that depends on what your definition of the word 'jizz' is..." #The scene where Quagmire says "You want me to drag my sack across your face?" was cut. #The scene where Peter says "What?" was cut. #The scene where Quagmire says "I'm sorry, it's...When one of my lady friends is upset, that's how I cheer... Listen, Peter, this is all I know. I'm not very good in these types of situations." as cut. #The scene where Quagmire says "Oh, I'm sorry, Lois. You want me to drag my sack across your face?" was cut. #The scene where Peter says "Not now, Quagmire!" #The scene where Quagmire says "Ah, sorry, I didn't... That's a mistake... I'll go make her some coffee." was cut. *Episode 14 #The scene where Peter says "Hey, Lois. Sorry about the mess in the upstairs bathroom this morning. My post-sex pee stream forked in half last night and got everywhere." it was changed to "Hey, Lois. I spent the afternoon writing a list of famous Armenians. Eric Bogosian, Andre Agassi, Jerry 'The Shark' Tarkanian. That is all." (Adult Swim has the original line) *Episode 15 #The scene that shows a sign saying "Welcome to Texas the Fuck you state." The word "Fuck" was pixelated. #The scene where Stewie says "Uh, lovely. A first class ticket to a semen-covered death in the basement." it was changed to "Uh, lovely. A first class ticket to a semen-stained death in the basement." (Adult Swim has the original line) *Episode 16 #The scene where Quagmire says "I got dragged here by this broad I'm trying to screw." it was changed to "I got dragged here by this broad I'm trying to nail." (Adult Swim has the original line) *Episode 17 #The scene where they show Quagmire's driveway looking like a penis was cut. (The Adult Swim version is still censored) #The scene where Lois says "Wow, this looks comfortable." it was changed to "Wow, Quagmire's got a nice place." (Adult Swim has the original line) #The scene where Quagmire says "Huh. And here I am, cream in my face, hair a mess, and in mid-coitus. I must be a sight." was cut. (Adult Swim has it uncensored) #The scene where Peter says "Butt sex" it was changed to "Gay sex". (Adult Swim has the original line) #The scene where Brian says "Jesus" it was changed to "Ah geez." (Adult Swim has the original line) #The scene where Adam West says "Want some Adam West penis?" it was changed to "Want to take a gander at some Adam West penis?" (Adult Swim has the original line) #The line "...or will she just bleed all over the city?" was changed to "...or will she just menstruate all over the city?" (Adult Swim has the original line) #The scene where Quagmire says "My God. If I tried to masturbate right now, you know what would come out? A little flag with the word 'BANG' on it." it was changed to "You know how many sperms I got left? One. He is alone in there and he's scared, allright? He's scared!" (Adult Swim has the original line) #The scene where Brian says "Fuck you!" The word "Fuck" was bleeped out. #The scene that shows Stewie standing up at the end of his performance and farting was modified for the Fox broadcast. In the Fox version he is wearing a diaper, in the uncensored version you can see his butt. (Adult Swim has the original version) Where to find it uncensored The DVD's are completely uncensored, and the uncensored version can be found on certain streaming websites. The Adult Swim version is less censored than the Fox version. Category:USA censorship Category:Freeform Category:Fox Category:Needs image Category:TV Category:Stub